


Сказ про славный Гильбуян (будь он трижды окаян)

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level V<br/>Drabble<br/>R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказ про славный Гильбуян (будь он трижды окаян)

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Kings 2015 on @diary: http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202771246.htm

Название: Сказ про славный Гильбуян  
Автор: WTF Kings 2015  
Бета: WTF Kings 2015  
Размер: драббл, 995 слов   
Пейринг/Персонажи: Давыд, царь, царица, царевич, царевна, царский шурин, гефский генерал, и др....  
Категория: джен, гет, слэш  
Жанр: скоморох!АУ  
Рейтинг: G  
Предупреждения: рифма  
Задание: скоморох!AU  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2015 - работа "Сказ про славный Гильбуян"

Верьте аль не верьте, а хотите - проверьте, ну хотя бы навскидку загляните в визитку, там информация в большой концентрации, а тут будет длинно, все чин по чину, подробно расскажем в сказочке нашей.

В Гильбуяне как-то встарь  
Правил некий государь —  
Боголюб и харизматик  
По прозванью Сила-царь.

Дабы сохранить престол,  
Не впадая в произвол,  
Царь женился на еврейке  
И детишек произвел.

Чтоб два раза не вставать,  
Двойней разрешилась мать.  
Этот — Яша, этот — Миша…  
Не пацан? Да и плевать.

Недалече в глухомани  
На харчах своей мамани  
Веселёхонек и сыт  
Малолетний рос Давыд.

Два десятка лет прошло.  
Сила-царь врагам назло  
Посередь страны поставил  
Стольное село Шайло.

Пусть враги, мол, в пень идут.  
А они уж тут как тут  
Вдоль границ нагнали танков  
И пугают мирный люд.

Всполошился в Гильбуяне,  
И Давыдку от мамани  
Загребли в военкомат  
Где служил евойный брат.

Новобранцев недобор,  
Военком на дело скор  
И царевича до кучи   
Тоже в армию упёр.

А со вражьей стороны  
Те же жалобы слышны:  
Танки, мол, не едут сами,  
Им танкисты, мол, нужны.

Геф везде где мог ловил  
Трактористов и водил.  
И царевич неудачно  
Под хедхантинг угодил.

Наш Давыд, не будь дурак,  
Взял и грохнул вражий танк  
А царёвого сыночка  
Под шумок упёр в кабак.

Сказка это или быль,  
Но едва осела пыль,  
Налетел невесть откуда  
На Давыдушку мотыль.

Тут бы надо помянуть  
Гильбуянской веры суть:  
Мотыльки там вроде бога -  
Благодать в себе несуть.

В общем, стал с тех пор Давыд  
И богат, и знаменит,  
И с царевной шашни крутит,  
И с царём жуёт бисквит.

 

А наследник у царя   
Любит друга втихаря.  
Постаралася царица,  
Родила... богатыря.

Синеглаз и большерот,  
Интриган и сумасброд.  
Недоволен Сила сыном —   
Не продолжит царский род!

На Давыда села моль,  
Пьет царевич алкоголь:  
Наступили Яше грубо  
На любимую мозоль.

Дескать, сдался ты кому,  
Ты сиди и жуй хурму,  
А не будешь подчиняться  
Так в изгнанье иль в тюрьму.

А Давыд умерил прыть  
И не знает как тут быть:  
То ли друг ему царевич  
То ли лучше погодить.

Тут царевна-то, Мишель,  
Говорит ему: «Докель  
Будем прятаться от папы?  
Всё, поехали в отель!»

Но Давыд был глуповат:  
Хвать за фотоаппарат  
И давай снимать царевну  
Тот-то будет компромат.

 

На другое утрецо  
Выходила на крыльцо  
Государыня-царица  
Сделав строгое лица

— Слуги верные, аврал!  
Разжигайте-ка мангал.  
К нам из вражеского Гефа  
Едет ихний генерал.

Чтоб с царём потолковать,  
Пять петиций подписать  
И под мирным договором  
Шлёпнуть синюю печать.

Ну-ка, нянька, подь сюды,  
Будешь боссом до среды.  
Как тебя там, Тома? Зина?  
Принимайся за труды.

Дело важное, капец,  
Надоть вылизать дворец,  
Чтоб к обеду всё блестело —  
Обе люстры и венец. 

Постели послу ковёр,  
Чтоб был весел и добёр,  
Да столовые приборы  
Проследи, чтобы не спёр.

И еще такой момент:  
У Мишель завёлся кент.  
Глянь, чтоб этот папарацци  
Не пробрался на банкет.

 

По столице танк пылит,  
Танком генерал рулит,  
Во все стороны из пушки  
Фейерверками палит.

Подъезжает ко дворцу,  
Танк паркует на плацу —  
Полномочную посольность  
Сразу видно по лицу.

Машет флагами народ.  
Сила-царь к послу идет,  
Договор и пять петиций  
в красной папочке несёт.

Но вражина-генерал  
Ничего не подписал.  
— Я, мил царь, с утра не емши,  
Не случился бы скандал.

Пообедаем чуток,  
Почитаем между строк.  
А скажите, где тот славный  
Белокурый паренек?

Тот, что давеча в бою  
Продырявил мне броню,  
Подорвав тем преизрядно  
Репутацию мою.

Приведите паренька,  
Я намну ему бока.  
А покамест угоститесь  
Огурцом из парника.

 

Царский шурин казначей   
Сдвинул кипу до бровей  
И ввалился к государю  
С связкой сейфовых ключей

— Я тебе давал бабло  
На строительство Шайло  
Ты ж меня и в грош не ставишь,  
Я обиделся зело.

От Давыдки-дурака  
Пообрушились слегка   
В свете мирных соглашений  
Курсы акций ВэПэКа.

Инвестициям каюк.  
Мне ж ругаться недосуг,  
И вообще я парень мирный,  
Так что вот что, милый друг,

Отправляй, едрёна мать,  
Всех сегодня ж воевать!  
Или деньги перестану  
На мороженки давать.

Царь нахмурился слегка  
Руки уперев в бока  
И напомнил, между прочим,  
Кто здесь царь, а кто не очень.

«Ты мне, шурин, не перечь   
И фильтруй внатуре речь,  
Я за дерзкие нападки  
И в тюрьму могу упечь.

Я не хвастаю зазря.  
Помнишь бывшего царя?  
Можешь в том же каземате  
Нынче ж бросить якоря».

Казначей лицо скривил  
Из приёмной отвалил  
И немедля телеграмму   
Заму своему отбил:

«На дворе совсем темно,  
Закрывай скорей окно»  
(Выводи в офшор активы  
И пассивы заодно).

Опустели все счета,  
В Гильбуяне нищета,  
Шурин руки потирает —  
«Вот какой я сволота!»

Царь от дерзости такой  
Чуть не потерял покой.  
И ругаясь громко матом  
Потащился к казематам.

Где считай уж двадцать лет,  
Позабыв про белый свет,  
Два пожизненных мотает  
Бывший царь — Кощей «Undead».

На казенных на харчах  
Он себе над златом чах —  
Тюрьмы делу не помеха,  
Коль башка есть на плечах.

«Здравствуй, Сила". «Здравствуй Кош.  
Как сидится? Как живёшь?  
Кстати, одолжи наличку,  
Чтоб предотвратить дебош». 

Гильбуян опять с баблом,  
Злата-серебра валом!  
Сейф новехонький ломится,  
В общем, шурину облом.

 

Дальше дело было так:  
Шурин Крест, большой мастак  
До интриг и до подлянок,   
Учинил такой бардак!

Силу выгнали в лабаз   
И царевичу приказ:  
«Будешь делать все, что надо  
Или смоем в унитаз«.

Яша пьет валокордин,  
(Он один, савсэм один! )  
А разруливать все будет  
Героический блондин.

 

Лег священник на алтарь,  
Спер царевый инвентарь.  
Постарался наш Давыдка,  
И вернул как было встарь.

В государстве благодать  
Помер Крест, позорный тать,  
А из тени младший Крестик  
Вылез рожей торговать.

Тут и сказочке конец,  
Наш блондин теперь беглец,  
В Гильбуяне вновь на троне   
Лучший в мире царь-отец.

Яшу заперли в кровать  
С девкой, чтоб детей строгать,  
Делай, дескать, как умеешь,  
Нам нужна царица-мать.

А прекрасную Мишель   
Сила-царь погнал взашей  
Чтоб в изгнании рожала  
Незаконных малышей.

Эпи|тафия|лог:  
Только кончилось бабло  
У продюсеров назло,  
И закрыли эти гады  
Сериальчик про Шайло.

Больше нечего смотреть,  
Можно лечь и помереть,   
Ну а мы-то не сдадимся,   
Будем плакать и гореть,

В рифму, прозой пепелить  
Про святые мотыли.  
Вот такой прекрасный фэндом  
Сериала «Короли»!

Вот такая вот сказка, кому колбаска, кому государственных тайн огласка. Спасибо, что дочитали, запомните едва ли, но строчка для голосования не просто для вашего внимания, в список добавляйте, не забывайте!


End file.
